Regiment Info
Assault Regiments List / Info Storm Troopers The Storm Troopers are both the most balanced regiment on the server and the easiest to get in they have an E-11 and a DH-17 as their two weapons but troopers may choose to Specialise in: Defense which would give them a Riot Shield, Assault which would give them a DLT-19, Recon which would give them Binoculars and Special which gives them a Vehicle Pass. Assault Troopers The Assault Troopers specialized in Heavy Weapons such as the DLT-19 (A Heavy Machine Gun) '''and they have a Side-Arm, The '''DT-12. '''This Regiment is normally found either in the front lines or in the back giving covering fire. They also have a running Gag of them being '''Commies '''due to them being red. ''The'' ''104th Regiment'' The 104th Regiment or better known as the "Wolf Pack" are specialized in Hill Top Assaults as they have in their arsenal the '''Climbing Swep which allows the to climb buildings or hills, once up high they assault the enemy with Machine Guns such as the T-21 and DL-18 Pistol. '''They are known as wolves due to their White and Grey Armor. ''Shore Troopers'' The Shore Troopers are specialized in beach landings / assaults. As for Weaponry they use the '''E-11 Rifle, The DH-17 Pistol '''and along with the '''CR1 Shotgun. '''They Like pretending to be sand at times. ''The 442nd Regiment'' The 442nd are specialized in breaching building / rooms along with assaulting enemy divisions. As their primary they have the '''T-21B Machine Gun and as they're secondary they have the DH-17 Pistol '''along with this deadly combo they have a '''Grapple Hook. '''They Like Pretending their Grass At times. Heavy Regiments List / Info ''The Magma Troopers'' The Magma Troopers Specialize in Fire Based combat normally getting allies to burn alive due to their Flamethrowers. As their primary they have the '''Flamethrower '''along with a '''Flare gun. '''Also they have the '''T-21 Machine gun and the Quite Popular DH-17 Pistol. Magma troopers '''are usually insane. ''The 501st (Aka: Vader's Fist)'' The 501st Specialize in crowd clearing normally getting everyone killed due to their extremely OP Blaster Rifles. The 501st are equipped with the OP '''Imperial Heavy Repeater which can basically kill ANYTHING in a second, along with that they have the DT-12 '''and Grapple Hook. Please save me. ''Shock'' Unlike Zepyhr Bucket's Shock specialize in real '''REAL machine gun combat. They are equipped with the Minigun Z-9 '''basically the ''Imperial Heavy Repeater ''all over again, as with that they have the '''KYD-21 (Well Umm Idk what this weapon is) and to make them more OP they have a shield. They're the rip off Commies of the Server. Recon Regiments List / Info Scouts The Scouts Specialize in scouting out enemy positions. They are equipped with the standard E-11 Blaster Rifle, The Scout Pistol, A Pulse Cannon '''and '''Climb Swep. '''They're Basically Upgraded versions of the Sts :D. ''The 98th Regiment of the Line'' The 98th Specialize in guerrilla warfare and normally experience supply shortages while in combat. They are qeuipped with the '''EE-3 Rifle, The DT-12 pistol and Binoculars. '''They like to pretend they're in Vietnam fighting the Commies. ''Shadow'' Shadow Specializes in scouting out enemy positions with ''STEALTH. They are equipped with T-21 Machine Gun, '''The '''X-8 Sniper Rifle, The Cloak Swep and the Commando Knife. ''' They're Spooooooooooooky Ghosts. ''The 41st Regiment The 41st Specialize in Recon. They have the Rebley X, K16, '''and DLT-20 as they're weapons. Special Regiments List / Info ''Engineers'' The Engineers Specialize in building defenses and such. They are equipped with a '''Physgun, DL-44, '''and a '''Toolgun. Medics The Medics Specialize in healing people. They are equipped with a E-11 Blaster Rifle, Bacta Needle, Stimpack, '''and a '''Bacta Grenade. Tie Pilots The Tie Pilots Fly Tie Fighters. They are equipped with a E-11 Blaster Rifle, SE-14R '''and a Vehicle Pass.' 'Jump Troopers' The Jump Troopers Can Fly. They have the '''RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle, DH-17, '''and' Jetpacks.' Defense Regiments List / Info 'Nova' Nova are specialized in defense they are the "Honor Guard" of the ship. They Are Equipped with '''DLT-19', a Defender Pisto'''l and a '''Grapple Hook. Deathtroopers Deathtroopers are specialized in defence they are "Zombies" if you go to the extended universe. They Are Equipped with the E-11D Blaster Rifle, SE-14R, DLT-19, and Grenade. ISB Imperial Intelligence / Naval Guard. They are equipped with E-11, SE-14R, and if you go with Imperial Intelligence you'd also get the Cloak Swep, If you go with Naval Guard you would also get Arrest Baton, Stun Gun and Shield. Riot Guards The Police Of The Ship. They are Equipped with the DLT-19, Defender Pistol, Arrest Baton, Stunstick, Force Pike, Handcuffs and Shield.